He Was Steven, She Was Jackie
by TheOrphanAndThePrincess
Summary: She Was Hurt, She said her goodbye and was leaving. He had nothing left. One Shot Maybe More?
1. Chapter 1

This is different than No one but you (that I will continue for chapters to come) this on the other hand, is a one shot. Like always, about Jackie and Hyde enjoy xx.

Jackie just stared at Steven Hyde. Who used to be hers, not anymore she realized sadly. He was Sam's now. Someone who didn't know how to take care of Steven. It sadden her. A small pout came across her face. It was really over, forever.

"you know I hate when your eyes seem like they are about to cry and you make that pout"

"you made me this way, the day you didn't agree to marry me. YET, you go to Vegas and marry Sam. Someone who you barely know. You're an ass Hyde"

Hyde, she never called him Hyde. It was mostly Steven.

"What happened to Steven, Doll?"

"Don't even start, you don't deserve Steven, because you're not. Your Hyde. See the Steven I fell in love with wouldn't have done that. That's what the bad-ass Hyde would have done." she said, as tears started to fall out of her beautiful eyes.

" I really messed up didn't I?" he said, waiting for her answer, he didn't love Sam. He never would love her as much as he loved Jackie. His Jackie. The girl who has changed him in so many ways.

She sobbed "yes you have, the day you choose that whore over me, is the day you gave up on us Hyde"

"Don't call me Hyde Jacks" he said, he didn't like she was calling him, what everyone else called him. He was Hyde to them, but to her he loved

To be Steven.

"Look, you're not Steven to me anymore, you're not my Steven, or my damn prince charming. So Hyde, this is it. I'm leaving I don't know to where and I kinda don't care. I'll just drive if I have to. This is the last time you will ever see me. Goodbye Hyde." she said, as she turned around to leave him, forever.

"don't go" he pleaded. " I need you Jackie"

" you have a funny way of showing it Hyde" he closed his eyes, it wasn't about losing his zen or being "cool" this was about keeping his girl.

"Jackie" he said and he turned her around " I love you okay? Please don't go."

" I have to Steven, you have Sam. You want to be with Sam. Not me and as much as that kills, I have to except that. Do you know how hard it is to come here, and you burn me every fucking time you get, you have Sam in your lap, that used to be my place Steven. You replaced me. It hurts" her eyes were now a water fall, never seeing an end.

"I'll leave Sam for you, Jackie" he said, locking eyes with her for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime for you.

"When you do, you'll know where to find me." she sobbed, wiping her eyes and walking out the door for the last time.

"But Doll..." he stomped on to the chair, his chair. This basement caused him so much happiness but now, it was all gone, she was gone out of his life.

"Steven" Kitty called "there's a guy here he is claiming to be Samantha's husband"

"i don't claim to be, I am her husband" Just then sam walked in and when he saw him, it was clear he was the way she called him baby and wrapped around his neck.

"Um...hyde, truth is I never wanted you, I just wanted your money. Plus, I'm already married."

anger flushed though his body "you mean, we never we're married and I gave up on Jackie for nothing"

"kind of." Sam said, a flirt smile came across. "oh well right?"

"GET OUT, GET OUT BITCH" and she did, as she packed her things and left.

Hyde really was left with nothing, he was thinking of the girl who had changed his life, the girl he needed to find before it was too late.

what do you think? Should it be a one shot? Or more than it? Reviews are welcomed. Thank you.

Xx Mari xx


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- i'm deciding if this is going to be a short story or one with multiple chapters.

- Mari xx

* * *

Jackie Burkhart didn't know where to head to, she just had to get over Steven. He wasn't going to come back to her, he was already married. He chose that tramp over her.

It showed that he really didn't love her.

When, she was truly happy being by his side.

If anyone would have told her that she was going to lose Steven if she forced marriage on her, she might have been a little easier on him, but the pain wouldn't have been any easier.

She just went to the water tower, she had to let the pain vanish one day at a time. Today, she would suffer, tomorrow she would remember, and the next time she would slowly move on.

Right now, she just let her tears fall off her face. She couldn't believe Hyde did that. After all the had gone though. She really felt stupid, she thought that they could get though anything together.

But then again, she never thought that he would run off to Vegas and marry the first girl he met there.

She just sat there, on the water tower crying her soul out.

* * *

The next day.

Was she still in Point place?

Did she still love him?

So many questions he had.

All he really knew,he had to find her before it was too late.

* * *

She arrived at the same place, climbed up and sat down.

She really hated Hyde now, for turning her into a weak girl.

Before him, her parents left and Michael cheated on her and yet, she was strong.

She remembers the ski trip he held her when she cried over Kelso

She remembers the day he took her to prom. He called her beautiful.

She remembers him telling her she could do better than Kelso that she would "find someone great"

and she did she found Steven, not Hyde but Steven.

Would she find someone better than Steven?

She remembers Steven teaching her Zen, when Laurie was burning her. He taught her zen and she kicked Laurie's butt. Will she kick Sam's Ass? Like he said "where Zen ends, ass kicking begins" but where would that take her. If she fights for him, will he fight back?

He used to protect her, she loved that.

He always comfort her. Who knew he would end up hurting her the way he did.

That first kiss, though she lied when he claimed he felt nothing. when, She felt everything. She loved that kiss. It sadden her when he felt nothing.

Tears just started to fall more off her eyes, this was going harder than she thought.

* * *

He sat there, watching her. He had found her, but he saw her crying, and it was all his fault. He hurt her. He knew it.

She was there crying all because of him.

He walked toward her, from the bottom of the water tower he said "Hey"


	3. Chapter 3

This is told from both Hyde's/ Jackie's Point Of View. I'm sorry for the wait. I feel really bad about it too, but I'm trying right? Hyde isn't all zen in this, but really Jackie always ended breaking him from his Zen anyway right?

Mari xx

* * *

* * *

"Hey" he said.

She looked down the steps, and suddenly she had the feeling of bursting into tears. There he was at the bottom of the waterfall, while she was up of the waterfall, crying over him. "w-what are you doing here?" she questioned, she couldn't even bare to look at him. All she wanted was him, but with a future. He couldn't even give her that, so why should she go back to him? So she would just be _his chick. _Not his_ wife? _No, he gave that title to Sam.

" I came to find you" five simple words that made her heart flutter, but she won't let him know that. No, she had to be strong after all. He had Sam, he _choose_ Sam. He never _fought _for her.

She just looked at him, as he managed to climb up and sit next to her.

* * *

She was emotionless, did he make her like that? He questioned that.

He missed that cheery voice that used to boss him around.

she not be like that now.

He missed her, he never should have gone to Vegas and married that fucking money stealing tramp.

Why didn't he give Jackie what she really wanted, stability. Being able to know, that she would have a future with him, even if it was a paper to him, it was more than that to her.

He realized that now, she didn't just want the wedding she had always dreamed of as a little girl, she wanted to know he would always be there for her. Sure, he had been there before but she had to prove that to her, and he didn't

why didn't he see that before?

" why did you come to find me?" _**because I was worried about you. **_Is what he should have said, but instead he said nothing.

* * *

She just stayed there looking down at the world. The world that came tumbling down at her. She was once a princess, she had her life all figured out. She was Jackie, all the girls wanted to be her while the boys wanted to date her. She choose Steven, because the heart wants what it wants. These days she choose not to let her heart decide her actions.

He _was married_ to someone he barely even knew, someone who wasn't her. She was the definition of a broken girl. He broke her. He treated her like dirt now. He chose to stay married to S-am instead of divorcing her, and running away with her. Did he ever really love her? She let out a few tears, she knew that he couldn't handle her crying before, but now maybe her pain would put a smile into his face. _At least he'd be happy. She'd give the world to see him happy, even if she was living her hell. _

He hated to see her hurt, and to think that he caused it was the worse part of it all. He needed _his _Jackie.

"Look Jacks, I know I messed up but I was hurt when I saw you and Kelso together in that hotel room, I mean he was your first boyfriend, he will always have that title and I thought that maybe history repeats itself? But on my way to Vegas, before I even ruined us and married Sam. You were the one taking over my head"

she looked at him, all teared with puffy eyes.

" you didn't give me a chance to explain, why would I even want Kelso when I had the boy I really loved."

_loved? Does that mean he screwed up for the last time and she won't come back this time?_

"I didn't need Kelso, because I had you" she sniffled, as he took her into his arms, he couldn't help it. He's _different _with her.

* * *

She could have stopped him, but she didn't want to. Her whole universe made sense once again. He just doesn't get it.

The whole marriage thing was more than just a paper, it was more than being stable with someone, it meant that he would be there from the bad times, and the good. He was there, for it all. She needed that more than anything.

Her mom would rather travel the world than be with her only daughter,

Her father was in prison so he can't but it still seemed like no one wanted her.

Donna, was becoming best friends with Sam, and shutting Jackie out.

Eric, was in Africa. And she actually missed him.

She needed someone, she needed Hyde. And she picked Sam.

Her whole world, was one screw up over another.

"why did you pick her, over me?" she asked out of no where, she needed an answer, more than anything, now she felt like she didn't matter to him.

"because, I was afraid to hurt you, that I couldn't give you everything you wanted. That future you always pictured"

she sighed.

" Steven... I didn't need that future, I need you, don't you get that? The day you chose to stay married to her, is when my world didn't make sense anymore. I gave up everything for you."

and out of no where, he just grabbed her face and kissed her. _He kissed her._

* * *

and with that this chapter is done.

I'm going to stop making promises when the next chapters are gonna be updated. I'm busy with school, work and a social life, what am I kidding? I barely have a social life. So yeah, I'm going to a trip with my bestie for a few days, but you know being stuck in a bus for hours makes me write things. :) so they're hope.

This is where you be Zen and say " That's Cool" or "Whatever" ;)


	4. Chapter 4

He kissed her. He actually kissed her. He had missed this, he missed her. They're wasn't denying it anymore. He loved her.

As they let go, he held her hand.

She looked at him, in confusion.

Of course she didn't mind.  
He was doing it all on his own.  
Show affection for her.

"Marry Me?" he asked out of no where.

Her face showed nothing but pure shocked, the boy she loved was asking her to marry him.  
Sure it was like a dream, actually it was her dream.

"lets get married, it's what you want, and I want you. So I'm giving you what you want."

She had a smile in her face, he brought a smile on her face.

But she had to ask, she had to know he really wanted her.

That she, Jackie Burkhart was not a second choice.

She felt really low, but a second choice, she never will be.

"What about Sam?"

" we..uh... we were never married, actually. She was already married to someone named Larry. She was just after my money. She left with her husband" and with that, her smile had faded.

" so I'm your second choice" she sighed.

"because Sam. The girl you choose to stay married even if it wasn't real, you still choose to stay with her over me."

"you said 'Get off my boyfriend' when you were with me. To Annette because she was kissing Kelso!"

"really? You're bringing that up!"

"it hurt." he just simply said.

" you know what hurt me? You choose her, over me. But it's not just that. You didn't let me explain, why Kelso was in a towel. You ran off, like you always did. When you thought I was cheating on you with Kelso, you ended up hooking up with a nurse. You thought I was going to sleep with Kelso, so you ran off to Vegas and what happened? You married sam. And you know why? You don't trust me Hyde." she looked away.

"do you know what the worse part of it is? I'm still in love with you"

He grabbed her face, and they were just an inch a part.

"who said, I was never in love with you or that I'm not anymore? Why do you think I want to give you what you want. Because I want you. Your not my second choice. You have always been my tiny dancer. I will never be the guy that will say the right things and the right time, but I will be the guy that will make you happy, even if it will cause me a headache half the damn time"

She smiled, she didn't know what to say. Or if she should say anything at all, he was opening up, she liked that, it was Un-Hyde like.

She kissed him.

She needed this.

She needed him.

**When I say softly slowly**

**Hold me closer **

**tiny dancer**

He couldn't help but pull her closer.

This was, after all.

Jackie.

His Jackie.

" I miss you, Puddin' Pop."

His heart jumped, he couldn't help it.

It sounded Forman like, sure.

But he needed her back.

He was Her Puddin' Pop.

She was His Tiny bossy doll.

His Tiny Dancer,

His Jackie.

* * *

Don't worry they'res more to this.

I end things where I think that chapter doesn't need more added.

Even if it's short.

The bold part was lyrics from, Tiny Dancer By Elton John. Great Song.

occasionally, i will pop lyrics that seem to fit them, something to look out for.

Mari


End file.
